gogogadget831fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 93 - Brain vs Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown
Let's wrap up Total Drama Revenge of The Island with... Episode 93: Brain vs Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown Premise: Lightning and Cameron battle it out in a colosseum for one million dollars. Challenge: Make armor out of trash, pin opponent down for three seconds Cameo(s): Ezekiel Winner(s): Cameron; Lightning (depends on ending) Eliminated: Lightning, for lightning striking his hair and Cameron falling on Lightning, earning him the win; Cameron, for his suit short-circuiting and Lightning falling on him, earning Lightning the win. My Favorite Part: Chris getting his karma at the end I'll be honest, for a season that I was pretty indifferent towards, this was a pretty solid way to end the season. It started off with some really good tension between Cameron and Lightning, with Cameron claiming he's "got what you intellectual types call game" and Lightning comparing Cameron to a grape, which can get pretty funny at times. I also liked getting to meet Cameron's mom and Lightning's dad. There's also some good dilemmas that arouses pressure to win, like Cameron having to get his bubble pumped and Lightning being at the risk of his dad betting his golden sports rings on his victory. So, that's some clever tension there. I also liked that one scene when the interns "play their horns". They also play that same horn song that was in 2008: A Space Owen! Speaking of TDA references, Chris and Chef were wearing the same outfits in the beginning that they wear for every Gilded Chris ceremony! The challenge was also pretty solid, with Lightning getting some great laughs for his arrogance, like when he tells Cameron, "I'll pin you so long you'll be like who turned out the lights?!" and when he says, "No more Mr. Nice Lightnin'!" and Cameron's like, "Whoa! Were you nice before?" I also found it pretty shocking that Jo cheered for Lightning over Cameron, especially considering she left on a positive note with Cameron and on a negative note with Lightning. The challenge was an interesting one and it was entertaining to see the two guys battle it out. Cameron's suit was really awesome and Lightning's suit was pretty funny to look at, especially when he hammers a frying pan on his head. Incorporating the radioactive creatures into the challenge wasn't a terrible idea either. It made for some pretty good laughs, and we also got a Zeke cameo! It was pretty funny seeing him try to kiss Anne Maria. The challenge was definitely a good one for a finale episode and kept me invested the whole time. It's great to see Lightning's brawn and Cameron's brains being pitted against each other. It was a pretty good set-up and I wanted to see where it went. Out of the finalists' endings, I do prefer Cameron's endings. I felt that he definitely deserved it over Lightning. It was a great ending for him, and had great development too, since he didn't need a bubble anymore! He also decided to share the money with everyone, which was definitely a plus. Brick also gets to go to fashion school that way! Chris also decides to end the season with a "bang", with the bang being on him! Literally! He also gets his long overdue karma by getting arrested and having the wash-up of his life! Overall, a GOOD conclusion to a season that I didn't really have strong feelings for one way or the other. One last thing to note is that as of right now, this is going to be the last satisfactory finale we are going to be covering. So, prepare yourself. And that is every episode of Total Drama Revenge of the Island Reviewed! I'll see you all soon with my seasonal review! Category:Blog posts